neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Peregrin Took
Peregrin Took, more commonly known as Pippin, is a fictional character from J. R. R. Tolkien's fantasy novel The Lord of the Rings. Pippin is introduced as a Hobbit who plays a major role as one of the companions of Frodo Baggins, in his quest to destroy the One Ring. Peregrin was the only son of Paladin Took II and wife Eglantine Banks, and therefore inherited Paladin's title of Thain of the Shire upon his death in . He had three older sisters, Pearl Took, Pimpernel Took, and Pervinca Took. His best friend Meriadoc Brandybuck, more commonly known as Merry, was his cousin, son of Paladin's sister Esmeralda Brandybuck. Pippin's hair colour is mentioned as "almost golden" in The History of Middle-earth, vol. IX, Sauron Defeated, through the eyes of Pippin Gamgee. In the later drafts of this same section Tolkien omitted this statement, leaving the reader to envisage Pippin's appearance. Upon handing over the Thainship to his son Faramir, he and Meriadoc rode together to Rohan and Gondor, and lived in Gondor until they died sometime after . They were laid to rest in Rath Dínen. Literature Appearances The Lord of the Rings Pippin was the only hobbit who had not yet reached his 'coming of age' when his fellow Hobbits set out from the Shire (being eight years younger than Merry, while Frodo himself was 50 years of age) and was therefore still in his 'tweens'. He was a worthy accomplice to Merry's plans, but showed his youth as well; he was still a cheerful, if occasionally thoughtless Hobbit, and was first to miss the comforts of Hobbit life. At Rivendell, Elrond almost denied Pippin the chance to accompany Frodo, nearly deciding to send Pippin and Merry as messengers to the Shire. Gandalf, however, supported his and Merry's claims of friendship and loyalty, and they were chosen as the last members of the Fellowship. After remaining with the Fellowship until its breaking at Amon Hen, Pippin was captured along with Merry by an Orc-band, which included some of Saruman's Uruk-hai. While held captive by the Orcs, he purposefully dropped his elven brooch (a gift from Lórien) as a sign for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, who were in pursuit. During a skirmish amongst his captors, Pippin managed to cut his bonds using a sword held fast by a dead Uruk. In the land of Rohan, Pippin and Merry managed to escape when the Orcs were attacked by a company of Rohirrim, the local people. Upon their escape, he and Merry befriended Treebeard, leader of the Ents. They roused the other Ents to fight against Saruman, and they attacked his stronghold of Isengard, partially crippling his power. Due to a special "Ent-draught" that Treebeard made him and Merry drink, Pippin and his cousin became the tallest Hobbits ever in history, at four and a half feet, surpassing Pippin's ancestor, Bullroarer Took, who was four feet and five inches tall. Pippin picked up the palantír of Orthanc after Gríma Wormtongue threw it at them. Later, Pippin took it out of Gandalf's hands while the wizard slept, putting a rock in its place. Looking into the stone, he had a terrifying encounter with Sauron himself. To keep Pippin safe from Sauron's forces, Gandalf brought him to the city of Minas Tirith, separating him from his friends. After meeting Denethor, Steward of Gondor, Pippin volunteered for service out of respect for Denethor's son Boromir, who had died trying to defend Merry and Pippin from the Orcs. This touched, according to Gandalf, Denethor, who accepted the hobbit's offer and made him one of the elite Guards of the Citadel. Later, when a despairing Denethor set out to burn his son Faramir and himself alive, Pippin rushed to fetch Gandalf, saving Faramir's life. Pippin joined the Army of the West, led by Aragorn, as it assaulted the Black Gate of Mordor in a desperate gambit. During the final parley with the Mouth of Sauron, Gandalf instructed that members of each race that opposed Sauron be present at the parley, including Gimli son of Glóin for Dwarves, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, Elladan and Elrohir (Elrond's twin sons) for Elves, and Pippin for Hobbits (as Merry had been injured during the earlier Battle of the Pelennor Fields). During the last battle before the Morannon, Pippin slew a troll officer before being knocked unconscious when the dying troll fell on him. Gimli later recognised his Hobbit feet under the troll and dragged him out of the battle, saving his life. After the Ring was destroyed and Sauron defeated, Aragorn, newly crowned as King Elessar, knighted him and granted him leave to return home. Later, he and Merry were instrumental in overthrowing Saruman's forces during the Scouring of the Shire, and thus achieved much greater fame in their homeland than Frodo and Sam. In , Pippin married Diamond of Long Cleeve, when she was 32 and he was 37. They had one son, Faramir, who later married Samwise Gamgee's daughter Goldilocks. In Pippin inherited his father's title and became 32nd Thain of the Shire, a position he held for 51 years before retiring in . Merry stepped down as Master of Buckland that same year, and the two hobbits traveled to Rohan and Gondor. After they died in Gondor several years later, their bodies were laid in Rath Dínen. Upon the death of Aragorn in , they were laid beside him. Family Peregrin was the only son of Paladin Took II and wife Eglantine Banks, and therefore inherited Paladin's title of Thain of the Shire upon his death in . He had three older sisters, Pearl Took, Pimpernel Took, and Pervinca Took. His best friend Meriadoc Brandybuck was his cousin, son of Paladin's sister Esmeralda Brandybuck. Portrayal in adaptations 's animated version of The Lord of the Rings.]] as Pippin in Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.]] In Ralph Bakshi's 1978 animated version of The Lord of the Rings, Pippin was voiced by Dominic Guard. In the live-action recordings Bakshi used for rotoscoping, Billy Barty was the model for several of the hobbits, but it is not clear whether Barty modelled for Pippin. In the 1980 animated version of The Return of the King, made for television, the character was voiced by Sonny Melendrez. In the 1981 BBC radio [[The Lord of the Rings (1981 radio series)|serial of The Lord of the Rings]], Pippin was played by John McAndrew. Jari Pehkonen played Peregrin Took in the 1993 Finnish miniseries Hobitit. In Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy, Pippin is played by Scottish actor Billy Boyd. The filmmakers originally planned for Boyd to adopt an English accent for the role, in keeping with the other hobbits; however, Jackson found that Boyd's comic timing was not as keen when he was not using his native accent. Therefore, it was decided to allow Boyd to play the role with a Scottish accent; the decision was justified by the observation that the Took-land in which the Took clan lived was a very hilly region of the Shire and was therefore vaguely similar to Scotland, and that the Tooks invented the game of golf, just like the Scots. Tolkien's own pronunciation of "Took" was more similar to "Tuck." Although Pippin is the youngest of the four hobbits in the novels, Boyd is the oldest of the four actors. See also *Took clan *Meriadoc Brandybuck *Destruction of Isengard *Old Man Willow References External links * Category:Middle-earth Hobbits Category:Characters in The Lord of the Rings Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1954